Leonard Churchill Mas7er
aXmXjxk7onM (Character Theme) VXedWYVsIfM (Berserk Theme) ''Overview Church was a Spartan II from the UNSC, and one of the main characters from the Adventure Group. He has participated in most of the major conflicts the group has dealt with, and has proven to be useful on occasion. He is different from other Spartans, because at one point, he underwent extra augmentations designed to make him an even better fighter than before. After these augmentations, however, he was assigned to stop Yoko and Yuno from eliminating Fireteam Crimson, and had no chance of success whatsoever; he then decided to quit the UNSC, and start his own Military, Church's Military Force, or CMF. The CMF, its Navy especially, greatly assisted the Adventure Group more than Church's small UNSC fleet ever did. However, the CMF fell apart soon after its creation; while performing Extra-Vehicular-Activity, Church was taken out by a mysterious figure, by being shot and tossed into slipspace. Church has been declared K.I.A. since, leaving his Daughter Celia under the care of Yuno. Weapons & Equipment Church is able to use almost any weapon he finds on the battlefield, but he has a few prefered weapons: *Standard CMF Assault Weapons **Fully Automatic or 4-Round Burst Assault Rifle **Semi-Automatic or 3-Round Burst Precision Battle Rifle *High Powered Markza Sniper Rifle **Semi Automatic CQC "Breachshot" Variant *Advanced Dual M6D Sidearms * Fully Customized Assault Rifle **Multi-Zoom Scope Feature **Stasis-Coated Ammunition; slows target with every hit **Precision High-Powered Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle **Undermounted Multi-Range High Powered Shotgun *Integrated Light Rifle **Forms from Right Arm and Right Shoulder Blade Armor *Lancelot Albion, AGE-3, AirMaster, and Semi-Striker Mobile Suits Church's Advanced Suit also carries a lot of Equipment: *Heavily Modified MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **4-Inches Carbon Fiber Coated Carbon-Nanotube Armor ***Assorted Titanium-A External Plating for Vital Areas **External Hardlight-Shield (Can be expanded to form a weaker shield over a large area) **Telekinesis Module Infused Within Neural-Implant *Jetpack/Thrustpack Propulsion System **Small EVA Thrusters Located Throughout Armor *Wrist-Mounted Equipment **Energy Daggers and Hidden Blades **Advanced TACPAD **Stasis Modules *Other Miscellaneous Equipment Special Abilities Church has two special abilities that he can use to boost his power dramatically. The first is the ability to use his soul partner Mari's Weapon form. Mari becomes a sword or dagger that only Church can use, and a single slash can do more damage than any small-arms weapon could normally do. When in need of even more power, he can resonate his soul with Mari's, to increase his speed, reflexes, and strength, and make incredibly powerful "Soul Resonance" attacks: *Emerald Blaze: Mari's Blade glows green as Church is surrounded by an emerald-colored aura. Strikes from the sword become much more powerful, and by swinging the sword energy waves can be "shot" at enemies. *Emerald Storm: Dagger-Mari's blade glows green, and is then tossed into the air by Church. 7 Energy Replicas of the dagger form around it, and all 8 blades fly into/tpwards the enemy, and then explode a few seconds after making contact with the target. Church's second ability is to harness the spiral-energy within him, and to go into a state of Controlled-Berserk. When extremely angry or in emergency situations, Church enters this Berserk-Mode, increasing his strength, speed, and reflexes by amazing amounts and surrounding him in a flaming aura. He gains the ability to control and create fire, which he then uses for many attacks and techniques: *Flaming CQB: Church adds fire to boost his close-quarters attacks. *Fire Blast: Church shoots a constant stream of fire for a few seconds. *Flame Shield: Church forms a sphere of intense blue flames around whatever he wants to protect. *Flame Teleport: Church is engulfed in a small cloud of fire, then appears in another small cloud in his desired location. *Solar Flare: Church condenses a large amount of red and blue flames, then shoots it at the target in the form of a large wave/stream. *Fire Tornado: Church forms a large amount of fire, then condenses it into a funnel to devestate anything on the ground or in the air around it. *Flame Compression: Church charges whatever move he is using for a short while longer, and it's power increases greatly. *Flame-to-Plasma: When Extremely Angry, Church superheats his flames and they ionize the air around them, his strength by incredible amounts. Although he has only used it once, Church has demonstrated the ability to resonate with Mari while in Berserk-Mode, showing that he still has an untapped reserve of power. He has only used one technique during the self-named "Berserk-Resonance" : *Kishin Hunter: Mari Becomes a Death Scythe, and her blade grows into a giant, intimidating form of pure energy. She is then swung at a target with the ability to destroy most anything it touches, and can even deal major damage to immortals. The attack can also launch a wave of pure destructive energy in the direction of the swing if needed. This is "The Ultimate Technique of the Death Scythe Meister". Allies The Following is a list of (some) of Church's many friends/allies: *Evo - Church's sister; a good friend and ally in combat when she needs to be. *Grif - An ally to Church whenever they are on the same side; they share a mutual disliking of each other. *Marq - An old friend of Church; Church worked with him back when they were both Spartans in the UNSC, and they still retain their friendship to this day. *Yoko Littner - A friend and ally of Church; she has helped him advance many times with his technology whenever he got stuck. *Yoko (Evil Verse) - Church did not know her that much, but they appeared to be friends whenever they were seen together. *Stacker & Vaz - Two of Church's good friends. While very playful, they are great in combat. *Yuno Gasai - Although he originally disliked her, he grew feelings for her after they became friends; he was extremely upset when he accidentally ended her life. *Celia Diane Mas7er - The daughter of Church and the most important person to him; he had her learn energy-magic from Marq so she could defend herself. *RL - Church's former assistant and one of his 4 fomer CMF Generals, this Spartan is one of Church's most trusted allies. *Danny-048 - A fellow former Spartan-II of the UNSC, Danny is like a brother to Church; he is trusted in every situation, and Church would do almost anything for him. *Yoko "Yomako" Littner - Although a friend of Church, they do not know each other very well. *Alien-king - One of Churchs teamates who, while occasionally getting on his nerves, he serves as a good ally and a good friend. *Joker-066 - A fellow spartan who has helped Church in many missions, and shares the "Spartan-Bond" with Church. *Natsumi Yamamoto - They have only met a few times, and have not yet interacted enough to have a "friendly relationship" like he has with the others. Objectives'' The Following is a list of objectives taken directly from Church's TACPAD: *Awaiting Objectives Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:Military career Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Former UNSC Category:Church's Characters Category:CMF Category:Pilots Category:Assassins Category:Halo Fan Characters Category:Death Weapon Meister Academy Student Category:Meister Category:Reaper